supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonite
|type = Dragon, Flying |gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Rock, Ice (4x), Dragon, Fairy |evolves from = Dragonair |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation I, 1996 |last appearance = None |}} Dragonite is a dual Dragon/Flying type pseudo-Legendary Pokemon introduced in Generation I. Dragonite evolves from Dragonair starting at level 55. It is the final form of Dratini. With BATC season 1 Dragonite is currently sponsored in the show by many sponsors. Dragonite is currently a member of the cast of Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 since the first week of the first season that aired on September 22, 2012. Dragonite regularly plays as an alternate in the season's 42 contestants. The Dragon/Flying type Pokemon usually is subbed in for Hélio Castroneves because of all these IndyCar racing. At a BATC rehearsal, Dragonite (along with Weavile, and Volcarona) was one of the perfect choices for who can replace Joey Fatone during June 18 week. Dragonite was announced to be part of season 1's squad that will do Eurovision 2016 during the 24 Hours of Le Mans in France, due to Joey Fatone playing for the Polish team. Dragonite showed the BATC Community that it can play high level sports with the Season 1 BATC cast. After IndyCar's victory over the Sports Illustrated Models in Celebrity Family Feud, Dragonite announced an extension with BATC season 1 through the 2018 IndyCar Series season. Family Feud Dragonite has showed success in Celebrity Family Feud tournaments. One of Dragonite's best results in the 2016 celebrity season was the fourth round in the Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk in men's singles, where Dragonite was trashed by Xerneas 6-1, 6-0. This was due to Dragonite being ranked even lower than Xerneas in the IndyCar standings as of Iowa. In the Fictional BATC Family Feud game, Dragonite was upset by Larvesta, one of the IndyCar championship contenders last year. Dragonite's loss over Larvesta meant it was the first time since 2015 that Dragonite lost to Larvesta outside the Verizon IndyCar Series. Dragonite made the quarterfinals in AFC vs. NFC, but the hopes of an-all BATC season 1 semifinal ended when Dragonite was defeated by Saderd, a lower-ranked player in the BATC Rankings. Dragonite, along with it's fellow season 1 BATC members Hélio Castroneves and Apolo Anton Ohno; fellow Dragon types Hydreigon and Salamence; dual Bug types Volcarona and Galvantula; and Luk thung singer Pee Saderd; were all given byes to men's singles second round in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose. Race wins With Colombia, IndyCar, 2014- #Pocono, 2014 #St. Pete, 2015 #Indy 500, 2015 #St. Pete, 2016 Quotes *"Season 1! Let's hope Helio Castroneves retires. I would love to see that." (2013 Houston Race 2) *"Lap 137? That's super effective in season 4's favour." (2015 MAVTV 500) *"Season 1! Should Allen Ford be going armwrestling events if it doesn't clash with IndyCar?" *"I won St. Pete! I won!" (2015 and 2016 Grand Prix of St. Petersburg) *"Oh man! It's raining at Barber!" (2014 Grand Prix of Alabama) *"NO NO NO! We finished last in our group. That's so sad!" (2016 Barber qualifying) *"We're out of the Indy 500? That's not good!" (2016 Indy 500) *"I crashed! I crashed!" (Many races) *"Texas postponed?" (2016 season) *"I lost to a Luk Thung singer?" (AFC vs. NFC) Trivia *Dragonite was one of the surprises from the 2015 Race of the Stars. In the first race, a plane was nicknamed "Dragonite" after Froslass was out of the first race due to kart problems. *Dragonite will make it's Rolex 24 debut in 2016 after upsetting the odds against Tomoka Takeuchi's Volcarona. *After the first Pokemon games released, Dragonite had stayed for Colombia after the first Pokemon game released because of the country qualifying for World Cups in the 1990s. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dragon type Pokemon Category:Flying type Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends